


Je Vois La Vie En Rose

by vagusnerve



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alyssa just likes hearing her girlfriend sing, emma now speaks french because i said so, happy valentine's day y'all, seriously just pure fluff, singing is emma's love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagusnerve/pseuds/vagusnerve
Summary: Valentine's Day fluff of Emma and Alyssa dancing around their kitchen together
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Je Vois La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "la vie en rose" by édith piaf, which i recommend listening to because i think it's a really pretty song

Emma turned the stove on and put the lid on the pot of water while she waited for it to come to boil, and then bustled around the rest of the tiny kitchen, humming while she pulled out all the ingredients she needed. 

There was the sound of a key scraping in the lock, and then Alyssa called out, “I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen babe!” Emma replied. She turned to grin at her girlfriend as Alyssa walked in and set her bag down on one of the barstools. 

“Ooh, something smells good,” Alyssa said, greeting her with a soft kiss.

“That’s probably the garlic bread.”

“Ooh, fancy.”

“It’s really not, you just take—”

Alyssa placed a finger over Emma’s mouth. “Nope, don’t ruin the secret of your grandmother’s recipes.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s not a secret, if you want to know so badly you can just ask.”

“But I love it when you cook for me.”

“And I love you.”

Alyssa laughed. “I love you too. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable.” She pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek and then disappeared down the hall to their shared bedroom, and Emma returned to cooking. 

“Hey, what song are you humming?” Alyssa asked a few minutes later. 

“Hm?” Emma asked, looking up from preparing the pasta sauce. She hadn’t realized she’d been humming a song at all, and wracked her brain for the answer. “Oh, ‘La Vie En Rose’, it’s this old song my grandma loves.”

“Sing it for me?”

“Dance with me?” Emma countered, putting down the wooden spoon and holding out her hand. 

Alyssa stepped forward and rested her arms on Emma’s shoulders. Emma clasped her hands around Alyssa’s waist and began to slowly sway back and forth. 

“Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, qu’elle me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose,” Emma sang softly. “Elle me dit les mots d’amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça me fait quelque chose.”

Alyssa moved forward until they were embracing each other and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder, who continued to sing. “Elle est entrée dans ma cœur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la cause.” Emma let go of Alyssa’s waist to spin her around. “C’est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie, elle me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie oh et dès que je t’aperçois, alors je sense en moi, mon cœeur qui bas.”

The two girls came to a stop, and Alyssa pulled Emma in for a long kiss. 

“What was that for?” Emma asked once they broke apart. 

“You’re just amazing,” Alyssa said, shaking her head. “But why didn’t you ever tell me you could speak French?”

Emma flushed. “I just took it in school because I needed a language credit, and I dropped the class as soon as I could. You probably took Spanish, which is why you didn’t know.”

“Spanish is the second most commonly spoken language in the United States, and is therefore the most prudent language to learn,” Alyssa replied, sounding suspiciously like her mom. “But that doesn’t explain how you can sing that song so well.”

Emma felt her ears burn, and began fiddling with the cuffs of her flannel, suddenly unable to meet Alyssa’s gaze. “Oh, uh… I said I knew the song because my grandma loves it, it’s one of her favorite songs. And that’s because my grandpa always used to sing it to her. She told me all these stories about him, and what a charmer he was, and how he just swept her off her feet and…” she trailed off, before clearing her throat and continuing, “I always thought they sounded like the perfect couple, so I taught myself the song for when I had someone to sing it to.” 

Alyssa didn’t respond immediately, and when Emma risked glancing at her, she seemed to be wiping away tears. “Your grandpa sounds wonderful,” she choked out. 

“He died when I was super young, but from the way my grandma talks about him, he really was. Are—are you okay?”

Alyssa looked towards the ceiling and blinked several times. “I will be, just wondering how I ever got so lucky.”

“If anyone’s the lucky one, it’s definitely me.”

“Agree to disagree?”

“I can do that.” Emma pulled Alyssa into a lingering kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Alyssa. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "la vie en rose" is one of my favorite love songs and that is my entire reason for writing this fic
> 
> translation of the lyrics (i also changed them to use female pronouns):   
> "when she takes me into her arms, she speaks to me softly, and i see life through rose-colored glasses. she speaks words of love to me, every day words, and they do something to me. she entered into my heart, a bit of happiness, that i know the cause of. it's only her for me, me for her, for life, she told me, swore to me for life oh as soon as i notice her, i feel inside me, my heart beating"


End file.
